A court of dreams and life
by RBhyat
Summary: Takes place after ACoTaR. Feyre is struggling to get on with her life after what happened. Can her trips to the night court and her mate help her ?
1. Chapter 1

It's been three months since Under The Mountain and a lot has happened since then. For starters Tamlin and I have gotten engaged and he has become paranoid and insufferable. Don't get me wrong I love Tamlin but I can not manage this anymore. Wherever I go he surrounds me with guards and sentinels and it is suffocating, whenever I talk to him about it he gets mad and has magic outbursts. I was even injured in a few of the. After his magic outbursts ' he keeps apologizing and saying it won't happen again , but what do you know it does. Rhys hasn't come to whisk me away to the night court yet and sometimes I wish he would. The manor is starting to feel like a prison and sometimes I just need out no matter how selfish it might be. Not to mention I'm struggling in this new fae body of mine and throwing up every night after all my nightmares of Under The Mountain doesn't help . Most of the time I feel like a lost cause. My reading skilks haven't improved either. Which brings me to the present. I am currently wearing a big hideous wedding dress which Ianthe (Tamlins bestie' stuffed me into and she made sure to make me where gloves so that my night court tattoo is not visible. I don't no why though I quite like it , I think it's beautiful. "Come on Feyre , Tamlin is waiting for you at the altar" and there is Ianthe as irritating as ever. "Im coming , I'm coming."

When I get to the isle my heart is beating so wildly I'm surprised no one can hear it because there on the other side of the isle is Tamlin but to get to him I have to walk over all these red petals. Petals that look like the blood of the face I killed in Ammarantha's court. I can't do this anymore and I'm not even sure if I am still in love with Tamlin. Sure he saved me but he is also the one that makes me feel like I'm drowning and can't get back up. No I can't save me , please , help , I can't do this , save me ' keeps playing like a mantra in my head. And that's when it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

The darkness poured in like water I from a waterfall , covering the floor in shadows. The hundreds of fae present were to afraid to move from their places but funny enough Ianthe was no where to be seen. The moment Rhys stepped out of the darkness thunder boomed and lightning flashed. Well, he certainly loves a dramatic entrance , does he not. Is it just me or does he look cuter since I last saw him? I mentally scold myself, damnit Feyre you shouldn't be thinking about Rhys that way ! It's yours and Tamlins wedding day for god sake !

"Hello Feyre darling" Rhys purred "miss me much ?"

"What do you want Rhys?" I asked in greeting. Behind me I could see claws making there way out of Tamlins nuckles. "I stay away for three months and that's the way you say thank you? I'm wounded darling ". He put his hand over his heart in mock hurt. "Rhys it's my wedding day and you show up out of nowhere what do you expect me to say ? " I ask irritated. "Well , since you asked so nicely ... I came to whisk you away to my court."

"Three months and you pick this da.." I get cut if by Tamlin screaming "she is not going anywhere with you Rhysand." Rhys just stuffed his hands in his pockets and replied casually by saying "let my mate decide what she wants and does not want to do by herself because you have no right to make decisions for her Tamlin." My whole world seemed to stop at that one word 'mate'. When I looked into Rhysands eyes , those beautiful violet eyes that I can't seem to get out of my mind there it was. A blindingly bright string in my mind tugging me toward Rhysand, toward my other half, my mate. If you hadn't already known that Tamlin was mad the earth shattering raw he released would have made it obvious enough. "She is mine and she is going nowhere with you ,you ...whore !" Tamlin screeched from his place beside me. "Actually she is coming with me , you know the consequences of breaking a bargain Tamlin " Rhys replied casually strolling our way. He held out his hand for me and after a moments hesitation I took it. Before we left I said "Its fine Tam, I'll see you soon. I love you !"

The last thing I heard was a deafening roar but all I could thing about was that I'm finally free even if it might only be temporary. And I know it's selfish and traitorous of me but the thought somehow managed to make me feel all giddy and happy.

A/n: hi there, I'm sorry about the wait and I hope you liked the chapter

Bye


End file.
